


Ocean

by starrhealer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrhealer/pseuds/starrhealer
Summary: somebody once told me, it’s who you think about in front of the ocean, that’s who you’re in love with.





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> i recently saw taylor swift’s reputation tour and it was amazing!! charlie xcx and camila were her openers and something about camila’s performance caught my mind. before bad things camila has a short break and showed a video, this little fic is based on it. it was split into two videos the first video then she preformed bad things then the second video. it really was a moving performance and when i got home i immediately wrote this. it’s very short but i love it.  
> tumblr : starrhealer  
> twitter : saijoucIaudine

“It’s not fair to leave me here like that, to go off into your own world.” Haruka looked at the aqua haired girl. “What are you thinking about?”

Michiru’s eyes opened, looking towards the vast sea, “Somebody once told me, it’s who you think about in front of the ocean, that’s who you’re in love with.” she replied, looking as the sun came over the horizon.

“Who are you thinking about?” Haruka asked, she didn’t want to know the answer.

Michiru looked over to her partner.

_Do they know?_

_Could you tell them?_

“Maybe i’ll tell you one day ‘Ruka.” Michiru’s glance went back to the sea.

_Someone you want to be good to_

_Someone you want to be bad for_

Minutes later the duo was sat on the sand, Haruka’s arm wrapped around Michiru’s shoulders. Protecting her in a way.

_Somebody you want so badly, you don’t care about the consequences_

Michiru let out a quiet sigh leaning her head on Haruka’s shoulder, they didn’t have the luxury of love. They never will be able to love, it isn’t fair.

_Are you thinking of their face?_

Michiru looked blankly to the horizon eyes glazed over.

“Michi you ok? Did you see a vision?” Haruka asked the small girl rubbing her arm.

“No, I was just thinking..”

—

“Mermaid?”

Michiru glanced to her girlfriend from the ocean she was standing foot deep in, “Hm?”

“What were you thinking about that one day? At the beach when you said someone told you whoever you were thinking about you were in love with?”

“Ara, that was awhile ago Koi.. I’m surprised you remember my words.” Michiru’s lips tilted upwards. “It was always you, my love.”

_And I chose you in a hundred lifetimes_

_In a hundred worlds_

_In any version of reality_

_I find you_

_and I choose you_


End file.
